


Je suis le Soldat de l'Hiver

by Chase_Collins



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Darkness, Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Collins/pseuds/Chase_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky ne se souvient pas, Steve tente tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, quitte à le faire souffrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Heart Bleeding

Prologue : Heart bleeding.

 

-Votre nom est James Buchanan Barnes.

Mes yeux me pique, j'essaye de ne pas focaliser mon regard sur la lumière blanche aveuglante droit devant moi.  
Je referme mes paupières, les rouvrent doucement.  
Je papillonne des yeux avant de grogner.  
J'abandonne, je m'adapterais a la luminosité crue de la pièce plus tard, pour le moment, je me contente de fermer mes yeux, faisant abstraction du bruit sourd qui vrille mes tympans.  
Quelqu'un parle a côté de moi, je n'arrive pas a entendre ce qu'il dit, cette voix me semble familière, mais je ne vois pas en quoi, je ne sais même pas si c'est a moi qu'il parle.  
Si seulement il n'y avait pas eue cette foutue lumière pour me brûler la rétine.

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez Sergent Barnes ? Pourriez vous me faire un signe ?

J'entend mal, mais je distingue difficilement le mot "signe", alors je grogne de nouveau.  
Pour l'instant je ne me croit pas capable de plus.

-Reneda, allez cherchez de nouvelles poches de sang, la sienne est quasiment vide, ensuite, ouvrez les fenêtres.

J'entend des bruits de talons qui claque sur le sol.  
Le bruit infernal baisse en intensité, pour bientôt disparaître complètement.  
Cela me soulage, j'aurais put devenir fou a cause de ce boucan.

-Sergent Barnes, je sais que ce que je vous demande est compliqué mais s'il vous plait, ouvrez vos yeux.

Oui oui j'ai compris, je vais les ouvrir, mes yeux.  
Mes paupières semblent peser plus de dix tonnes, et les soulever me demande un véritable effort.  
La lumière revient m'aveugler.  
Mais moins qu'avant.

-Enfin...

L'homme assis a coté de moi dont je distingue a peine les flous contours soupire de soulagement.  
Je ne comprend rien, mon cerveau est moue, ma langue est pâteuse, mes yeux me pique, mon corps est engourdie, mes membres sont rigides comme de la glace.  
J'ai l'impression d'être paralysé, et une bouffée de peur me prend.

-Calmez vous Sergent Barnes, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Un flash traverse mon esprit.  
L'homme du pont.  
HYDRA.  
L'Héliporteur.  
Ma mission.  
Bucky.  
Ça y est, je me souviens, je me souviens de pourquoi je suis là.


	2. Yesterday I died

Chapitre premier : Yesterday I died.

 

Cela va faire deux jours que je me suis réveillé.  
D'après le médecin, M.Krob, celui de mon réveil, je serait resté inconscient pour environ 68h.  
Il m'a expliqué brièvement mon état, où j'étais, quand, et qui m'y avait amené.

Steve, oui, ça je m'en souviens.  
Ce nom me dit quelque chose.  
Il n'y a que ça.  
Je suis vide. J'ai froid, je me souviens de la glace aussi.  
La douleur, la chaise électrique, les lavages de cerveaux, les tortures et les expériences étranges de Zola sur moi.  
Tout ce dont j'arrive a me souvenir maintenant, tout est mauvais, même Steve.  
Il est comme une tâche dans mon champ de vision, lui.  
Il m'a fait dériver de ma mission, il m'a fait échouer, et je savais ce qu'y m'attendait lorsque j'échouais dans mes missions.  
Apparemment, c'est lui qui m'a amené ici, après qu'il m'ai trouvé, avec son ami aux ailes.  
Je l'aime encore moins que Steve, le piaf.  
Il m'énerve, il me fait rager.  
Apparemment, la grande entreprise dans laquelle Alexandre m'avais lancé a échoué.  
Les Héliporteurs du SHIELD se sont tous écrasés, et il a été abattu.  
C'est dommage.  
C'est lui qui me donnait mes ordres.  
Je suis terrorisé son cela.  
Il me faut des ordres.  
Je n'arrive pas a réfléchir sans ordres.  
On m'a tellement punis quand je ne les respectaient pas.  
A chaque fois que quelqu'un rentre dans ma chambre, je sens que mon cœur s'emballe.  
Je suis pris de crise d'asthme, je n'arrive pas a respirer.  
Mes yeux sont hagards, ils scrutent toute la pièce de fond en comble, je sens des gémissements de terreur franchir mes lèvres.  
J'ai tellement peur que toute ces personnes en blouse blanches qui rentre dans ma chambre vienne pour m'amener a la chaise électrice.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé.  
HYDRA finissait toujours pas me retrouver.  
Me laver le cerveau, et me chryogéniser, pour me réveiller des années plus tard pour une prochaine mission.  
Mais la, c'est tellement long que je n'imagine même pas ce que ces hommes blancs préparent.  
Je ne veux plus souffrir.  
J'ai trop souffert.  
J'étais toujours tout seul.  
Steve n'est jamais venue, dans la glace, j'étais seul.

Il n'est jamais venu.  
Quoi qu'on en dise, je suis mort ce jour la, car il m'a abandonné.


	3. I'm not myself

Chapitre 2 : I'm not myself.

 

Cela fait 5 semaines maintenant.  
Il m'a rendu visite plusieurs fois, dans ma chambre.  
Tous les jours en fait.  
J'ai compris où j'étais, j'ai peut être subit beaucoup de lavages de cerveaux mais je sais ce qu'est qu'un hôpital psychiatrique.  
Maintenant que j'arrive a réfléchir sans paniquer dès que quelqu'un m'approche.  
Il me regarde, oh non Steve, pas toi, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux la, il te connait bien, il connait toutes tes expressions.  
Il ne veut pas de ta pitié, peut être qu'il en aurait voulu si les choses avaient étés différentes.  
Moi, je n'en veux pas, je ne veux aucun sentiment venant de toi.  
Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
Fait cesser tes lèvres de bouger.  
Jamais tu ne la ferme Steve ?  
Tu m'insuporte, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te taise.  
Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça.  
Je ne suis pas Bucky, je ne suis pas James, moi, je suis le Soldat.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver.  
Je ne suis pas celui que tu veux, je ne le suis plus.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
Je me fou de ce que tu ressens, ou des efforts que tu fais pour moi.

Je n'arrive même pas a réfléchir tellement tu m'énerve.  
J'ai envie de te frapper, de te dire de te taire, de te faire souffrir.  
Je le ferais si mon corps voulait bien bouger un peu.  
Je ne sens plus mon corps, c'est terrifiant.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en l'espace de 5 semaines, je n'ai pas réussi a bouger d'un seul millimètre de moi même.  
Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, et ça me fou en rogne.

Je ne suis pas Bucky, je ne suis pas James, moi, je suis le Soldat.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Je n'arrive même pas a réfléchir tellement tu m'énerve.  
J'ai envie de te frapper, de te dire de te taire, de te faire souffrir.  
Je ne suis pas Bucky, je ne suis pas James, moi, je suis le Soldat.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Fait que tu disparaisse.  
Va t'en Steve.  
Ne m'approche pas, éloigne toi de moi.  
Je sens mon corps frémir a chaque fois que tu t'approche.  
Un frémissement de dégout.  
Tu me rebute, combien de vois devrais-je le dire ?  
Je ne suis plus ton ami, oubli l'ancien moi, je ne suis pas Bucky.


	4. PTSD

Chapitre 3 : PTSD

 

Le médecin a dit que j'étais fou.  
Finalement le verdict est tombé.  
Tu avais l'air abattu, Steve.  
Et dire que tu es le premier a m'avoir dévisagé après que j'ai mordu cette infirmière.  
Je voulais uniquement savoir si ma bouche réagissait encore.  
J'en avait marre d'être nourrie par transfusion, je voulais sentir un liquide couler sur ma langue, humidifier mes lèvres.  
Alors oui, j'ai mordue cette pauvre infirmière au bras, si fort que son sang a giclé dans ma bouche.  
C'est ça que je voulais.  
Elle a crié et tu as accouru.  
Oh ce regard, encore une fois, ne me regarde pas comme ça Steve.  
Ça me fais mal au cœur, ça me donne envie de vomir.  
Moi, je n'ai rien a voir avec toi, tu es une nuisance.  
Alors que tu es l'air si déçue, maintenant, ça me donne envie de rire.  
Tu as l'air triste et un peu dégouté.  
C'est moi qui te fait cet effet Steve ?  
Tu fixe sans arrêt mon crâne.  
Il est rasé maintenant, pas très bien, ce n'est pas symétrique et ça a repoussé a certain endroits, j'ai une cicatrice a l'arrière du crâne.  
Ils m'ont lobotomisé, ils ont cru que ça aiderait.  
J'ai d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, les lèvres cachés par une muselière qui m'empêche de me trancher la langue.  
Je suis juste assis sur ce lit.  
Depuis combien de temps maintenant ?  
Depuis combien de temps viens tu, tous les jours, du matin au soir, t'asseoir sur ce petit tabouret près de mon lit, ma parler de ton passé et de ton ancien ami Bucky ?  
L'homme que je ne suis plus.  
Je n'ai même plus la force de le redire.  
Voila ce qui m'énerve le plus, tu ne vois en moi que ton vieil ami, mais lui, il n'est plus là.  
Il ne reviendra jamais.  
Je ne suis pas Bucky, ni James, je suis le Soldat.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver.  
Cela fait 6 ans que je suis resté cloué dans ce même lit, dans cette même chambre, toujours avec la même personne a mes côtés.  
Tu m'exaspère toujours autant Steve.  
Je te déteste, tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance.  
Tu me considère déjà comme mort.  
Moi je ne suis rien, tu ne vois que ton ami en moi.  
Tu le reconnais a mes traits.  
Mais il ne reviendra plus jamais.  
Je suis paralysé, totalement, des jambes et des bras, condamné a pourrir dans un lut d'hôpital psychiatrique, avec un bâillon a travers les lèvres.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui tu semble encore plus accaparé que d'habitude.  
Quand enfin le docteur rentre dans la chambre, tu es anxieux.  
Moi, je ne ressens rien.  
Je ne ressentirais plus rien.  
Le Soldat ne peut ressentir.  
Je suis brisé depuis le début.


	5. Darkness my Friend

Chapitre 4 : Darkness my Friend.

 

Je suis assis sur une chaise métallique.  
On dirait une chaise électrique, et de gros moniteurs sont placés de part et d'autre de moi, ils surveillent mes constantes.  
Steve me regarde a travers une vitre, je vois des larmes couler de ses yeux rougies, il parle avec une infirmière, il semble dévoré par le chagrin.  
Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut le mettre dans cet état.  
Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais la.  
Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que juste avant qu'il ne me porte dans ses bras pour aller dans ce labo, et ensuite m'asseoir sur cette chaise, il a embrassé rapidement mes lèvres.  
Il devait aimer Bucky plus que comme un ami je croit.  
Je suis neutre, amorphe, comme d'habitude, je ne ressens rien pour lui, ni tristesse, ni amour, ni joie.  
Même plus de colère, sa voix était devenu tellement lointaine après la lobotomie.  
Dieux merci, cela me faisait du repos.  
Je n'entendait plus sa voix insupportable, ni ses histoires agaçantes sur son cher Bucky Barnes.  
Je n'entendait plus rien.  
Juste le fil de mes pensés embrouillées et tordues.  
Un médecin vient finalement placer des petits patchs sur mon crânes rasé.  
Lorsqu'il eu finit, je sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps cet instinct primitif qu'étais la peur.  
Je pensais ne pas avoir de regret, peut importe ce qu'il me ferait, j'avais assez souffert.  
Et pourtant, je ressens des spasmes de peur traverser mon corps, je suis terrifié a l'idée de souffrir de nouveau.  
Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'aide, maintenant.  
Steve, maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prit vient m'aider.  
Pourquoi tu reste la ?  
C'est en ce moment que j'ai besoin de toi a mes côtés.  
Je veux que tu me parle.  
Raconte moi encore tes vieux souvenirs ennuyeux, j'aimerais entendre ta voix maintenant.  
Je voudrais que tu me sorte de sur cette chaise.  
Je ne veux pas souffrir.  
J'ai trop souffert, je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir fou.

Mais je suis déjà fou...

Je veux crier.  
Depuis longtemps, moi qui n'ai plus parlé depuis 6 ans, je veux maintenant crier a plein poumons.  
Je vois des formes noires se rapprocher de moi.  
Noires comme les ténèbres.  
Terrifiantes et oppressantes comme la plus chaotique de mes peurs.  
Lugubre et froide comme la nuit sombre et totale.  
Je me met a hurler comme le fou que je suis.  
Je ne veux pas que ces formes noires et gigantesques me touchent.  
J'entend les médecins me dire qu'il n'y a rien devant moi.  
Ils me disent que j'hallucine.  
Pourtant j'en suis sur.  
Je vois devant moi danser ces cadavres pourries, suintants d'une humeur noire et empester la mort, de toutes les personnes que j'ai tué en tant que Soldat.  
Non, je vous en prie.  
Lâchez moi.  
Je suis mort, pitié, vous ne voyez pas que je suis mort.  
Ne me touchez pas.  
Je n'arrête pas de hurler a ces choses de mon imagination de ne pas m'approcher.  
Je fais une véritable crise de démence.  
Des larmes de sang coule de mes yeux, de mon nez, de mes oreilles et de ma bouche.  
Je gesticule et remue comme un possédé.  
On pourrait dire que le Diable m'a prit comme hôte.  
Et soudainement, tout s'arrête.  
Tout devient blanc.  
De nouveau.

 

Je rouvre doucement mes yeux, une lumière aveuglante me les fait refermer de sitôt.  
J'entend une voix au loin, elle me semble familière, mais je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Votre nom... Est James Buchanan Barnes.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc ma première fiction que je poste sur ce site là, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, soyez indulgent sur les fautes et tout le reste, je suis un cas en grammaire éwè  
> Sinon, pour en revenir à la fiction, je me suis demandé ce que cela ferait si Bucky ne se souvenait pas de Steve, au final, et si il voulait garder son identité de Winter Soldier, quitte a rejetter Steve, mais aussi jusqu'à quel point Steve serait prêt a aller pour retrouver son défunt ami ?


End file.
